


burn your fingers, trade a dream

by kimaracretak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Horror, Revenge, an awful lot of implied murder, fanmix related, mostly book!verse but i guess it fits in either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s easier to have someone to hate than to bear the silence that’s all that remains as your family and allies are cut down one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn your fingers, trade a dream

**Author's Note:**

> eight mini-fics for [a very old fanmix](https://8tracks.com/kimaracretak/burn-your-fingers-trade-a-dream)

01.COCOON; the decemberists  
It’s pathetic, Catelyn thinks, that they’re still fighting the war Robert started over Lyanna almost twenty years ago. It came with a lass, it will depart with two, but this time they are the ones with the power.

 

02.I WALK ALONE; tarja  
Catelyn Tully is dead. Long live Lady Catelyn stark of the North. The Queen is dead. Long live the Lioness of Lannister.

 

03.SHOUT; atrocity  
Once the men would have laughed to think they could shape their pretty wives into something so cold. Now all they can do is dance at the end of Catelyn’s ropes while she takes her turn to laugh.

 

04.POISON & WINE; the civil wars  
Once she had hated the queen who stole her daughters, and the queen had hated the woman who stole her brother. Revenge makes strange bedfellows, but their kisses still draw blood, every time.

 

05.OUR TIME; yeah yeah yeahs  
They count each little death inflicted upon them: for Catelyn, when Robb turns away from her in embarrassment; for Cersei, when Tywin takes away her control of the council and sees nothing wrong with doing so. In another life they might have turned to each other for understanding, but there are too many lies and too much blood between them for true friendship now.

 

06.BALLAD OF A POLITICIAN; regina spektor _  
_ The world has made a mistake: no simple blade, no walk of shame can erase them. The world has no idea what’s in store for them.

 

07.BLOOD ON MY HANDS; xandria  
It’s funny how your appetite for death can change with time, she thinks, justifications you never would have imagined before slipping off your tongue with barely any effort. There’s even a certain beauty in it, if you look hard enough.

 

08.VELVET HEART; leaves’ eyes  
The ghosts of the dead don’t have the decency to leave them alone, but if the ghosts had hopes of guilting them into redemption, they’ll be waiting quite some time. Catelyn writhes on the ground under Cersei’s fingers and feels nothing but vague, detached pleasure; looks up into eyes as empty as her own.


End file.
